


Forgotten Name

by ReaperStygian



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Party, Pillow & Blanket Forts, the relationship tags are being shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Made for the anniversary of Virgil’s name reveal!They celebrated the anniversary for every side’s name reveals, but now, it seems like they forgot his. Did his boyfriends really forget?





	Forgotten Name

They don’t remember.

Or they just don’t care.

It’s not like it’s a big deal, not really. It’s just Virgil’s name, it’s not like it was a birthday or a holiday or Thomas’ first video. But... for all the other sides, they had done something for each of their name reveal days. So it still felt just. Bad in general, when he had woken up in the morning and his three boyfriends had acted like nothing was different. Just another day, like all the rest.

“Are you okay?” Roman asked, concerned. Virgil snapped out of his head, looking up and focusing on Roman. Roman has been rambling on about some project he had been working on, but after Virgil’s morning, he had been unfocused. He was just stressed, and, well... anxious. He did feel bad about ignoring Roman though. 

He tried to make an attempt, sitting up more and focusing his gaze on Roman. “Sorry Princey,” he said, running a hand through his hair, messing it up even more then it had been before. “What were you saying?”

Of course, the creative side just had to be a good boyfriend. He had stopped his rambling completely, turning to face Virgil more. “What’s wrong?” he questioned, tilting his head. “You’ve been a bit... off today. Is it just a bad day? If you want to go to your room and relax for today, we’ll all understand.”

Virgil knew that. He couldn’t ask for better boyfriends, they were ALL always understanding, and never got upset with him for needing time or space. Still, he shook his head no. “I’m fine,” he repeated, stubborn to keep up the lie. Roman looked a minute away from sweeping him off his feet and carrying him off to his room still.

Before Roman had a chance to do anything like that, or before Virgil had the chance to stop him, Logan turned around the corner and into the living room. “Patton requires your presence upstairs,” he said calmly to Roman, adjusting his glasses. Roman seemed hesitant, so Virgil smiled slightly, hoping to calm him down a bit. It seemed to work, because Roman sighed and stood up.

Logan took his place as Roman waved goodbye and planted a quick kiss on Virgil’s and Logan’s foreheads, Logan sitting down on the couch across from Virgil’s own spot. Hanging out with Logan was always nice. There was no need to fill up the silence with conversation, because any silence between the two of them was happy, and comfortable. Unlike Patton and Roman, they didn’t need to be constantly talking in every social interaction.

Taking out his phone, Virgil decided to just scroll through Tumblr for a bit, check on the fandom. There were a few posts mentioning the name reveal, which made him smile. It wasn’t a lot still, but it was better then nothing. Still, he felt selfish wishing for just... a little bit more from this entire situation.

For Patton’s name reveal, they had cake, and Roman created a beautiful field with a lake to have a picnic at. For Logan’s name reveal, they went star gazing, coming back late and all passing out in the logical sides room in a cuddle pile. For Roman’s name reveal, they hosted a party, with decorations, presents, cake, and a Disney movie marathon.

His... was forgotten. 

Comfortable silence with Logan forgotten, pain started to build up in Virgil’s chest, and he shifted, drawing Logan’s attention. Just like with Roman, Logan noticed and turned concerned. Curse Logan as well for being a good boyfriend. “Virgil?” Logan questioned, placing aside the book he’d been reading. He had taken it out at some point when Virgil hadn’t been looking. “Is everything alright?”

If both Roman and Logan had noticed his discomfort, Virgil must be doing a terrible time hiding it. Just saying that he was fine wasn’t going to work anymore. He needed a real excuse. “I just... don’t feel that well,” Virgil lied, feeling slightly guilty. He didn’t like lying, honestly, it reminded him of Deceit and who he used to be. In some situations, he didn’t feel like he had a choice in the matter. 

This lie might have been a bad idea though. Logan looked instantly concerned, furrowing his eyebrows and nervously adjusting his glasses. “Does your stomach hurt?” he asked, entirely focused. “Any chest pain? Headaches?” 

Before he could ramble out every symptom that existed, Virgil put his hands up with an alarmed expression, struggling to think up another excuse. “Not like that!” he said quickly, panicked. “I meant- like... mentally? I’m just..... tired. Anxious?”

Logan didn’t seem any less worried, but he did fall silent, seeming to go deep in thought. “You could take a nap?” he offered quietly. “It might help...”

He didn’t really want to, but Virgil just wanted to get out. So he nodded quickly, faking another small smile. “I’ll be in my room then,” he said, sinking out before Logan could even reply.

It was just a name.

It didn’t matter. 

So why did it hurt?

~

“Virge?” Knocking sounded through the purple and black themed bedroom. “Virge? Kiddo? Are you in there? Are you asleep? Could I maybe come in...?”

Virgil squirmed on his bed, pulling out one of his earbuds. Patton was outside his room, calling for him. It had only been two hours earlier that he had sunk out, and it wasn’t dinner time yet, so he wasn’t sure what he was needed for. “You can come in Pat-“ he called out, taking out his earbuds completely and pausing his music.

Patton entered his room, peeking his head in and smiling when he saw that Virgil was awake. “Are you busy?” he asked, eyes flickering to his phone. He frowned a bit. “Logan said you aren’t feeling well and you were going to go rest...” 

“I couldn’t fall asleep.” The lies just kept piling on. 

Patton believed him too, entering his room more and closing the door behind him, scanning him. “Do you still feel bad?” he asked, worrying over Virgil like he always tended to do.

Swallowing thickly, Virgil shook his head no. “I feel fine,” he insisted. “I just... needed to go to my room for a bit I guess, sit down and have a breather. Did you need anything?” An option popped into his head, and he added, “or are you just checking up on me?” It sounded like something Patton would do after all.

Patton relaxed a bit when Virgil declared that he was okay, though he still seemed concerned. “We want to show you something,” he said with a small smile. “If you’re not up to it, it can wait until tomorrow though.” Instead of answering, Virgil just got up, walking over to his bedroom door. Patton giggled slightly, and they both exited, Patton leading Virgil towards whatever it was the three had planned for him. 

They seemed to be going towards Roman’s room, so Virgil could only assume it had something to do with what Roman had been talking about earlier maybe. Did Roman create something new that he wanted to share? Despite his bad mood, Virgil perked up a bit. His boyfriends could always make the most amazing things. Smart, useful, pretty, happy, creative, awe inspiring... no matter his mood, Virgil refused to be growly for whatever it was that Roman had created. 

Patton must have noticed his mood picking up because he sent Virgil a smile, slipping their hands together and squeezing gently. Virgil squeezed back, enjoying the gentle touch and the warmth it brought. “I love you,” Patton said softly, eyes dark and warm.

Virgil’s cheeks flushed a bit, and he slumped down more. “I love you too,” he bit out, enjoying the short walk to Roman’s room for however long it may last. They could have just sunk in, but it was nicer this way. 

They stopped in front of his dramatic doors, huge with golden inscriptions. Both grabbed one of the handles, releasing each other’s hands and using their strength so they could tug the doors wide enough that they could squirm through,the doors shutting behind them. 

Virgil’s breath caught in his throat. Roman’s room was completely transformed. A huge banner was strung above a flat-screen TV, reading out ‘Happy Name Reveal Day!’ There was a stack of Virgil’s favourite movies next to the TV, and another stack of his favourite snack foods. All the furniture was moved around so that blankets could be strung across them, creating one of the largest, most fancy forts Virgil had ever seen. 

“Do you like it?” Roman’s nervous voice rang our, and Virgil swallowed, turning part-way to face him with wide eyes. Both Roman and Logan were standing there, Logan with a smirk, while Roman just looked anxious. Well, there was a problem Virgil could fix.

He could barely talk- just quickly nodded. His vision blurred and he turned towards Patton. The moral side was grinning so widely it looked like his face would split in half. “Don’t cry,” Patton giggled, wiping away Virgil’s tears. “You didn’t think we’d forget, did you? We all love you.”

“I love you too,” Virgil said shakily, wiping his own eyes as well. “All of you. I... I did think you forgot...”

“You jumped to a conclusion,” Logan said with a small sigh. “Though our actions couldn’t have helped. Roman and Patton both wanted it to be a ‘surprise party.’ They made the banner, I supplied movies and snacks and helped with the structure of the fort-“

“Stop talking,” Patton interrupted with a laugh. “We all did lots of work Lo, but’s it time to make Virgil feel special. Virge? Sorry you felt that way... we should have considered it more.”

Virgil shook his head no quickly, his smile real. “This is perfect,” he promised.

And it was.


End file.
